


Momentary Lapse in Judgement

by logans_girl2001



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logans_girl2001/pseuds/logans_girl2001
Summary: John and Rodney have sex in the puddle jumper while Teyla and Ronon are asleep in the back.





	Momentary Lapse in Judgement

I can't believe I let him talk me into having sex in the cockpit of a jumper with Teyla and Ronon asleep in the back. 

We'd been to yet another new planet for yet another first contact feast. Usually we stay in the village of the people we're trying to become friends with but for some reason it didn't feel right this time and so Teyla managed to convince them that we mean no insult by staying in the jumper.

I don't normally condone having sex while on a mission but somehow he talked me into it. The fact that I find myself unable to say no to him really doesn't have anything to do with it. No, really, it doesn't.

After dinner shared with the entire village, we headed back to the jumper where the four of us talked about the next day's scheduled activities, then played some games before Teyla started yawning. After the fifth yawn in a row, Ronon declared it was time for bed.

I wasn't _as_ tired as Teyla, and definitely wasn't in the mood to pretend to be like Ronon, so I took my laptop to the cockpit, hoping for some quiet time. 

Only I forgot how much he likes to pester me.

I hadn't even had time to reach for the control to close the bulkhead door when he slipped through and sat down in his chair. When I asked what he was doing, he just grinned at me and gave me The Look, the one that makes my dick twitch, _hard_. The one that has me forgetting my own name. The one that makes me so eager to please. The one that has me on my knees between his spread knees, mouthing at his erection through his BDUs.

I can't believe I let him talk me into this.


End file.
